uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
List of published media
Tankoban Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Volume 25 Volume 26 Volume 27 *Kitsune Takes A Bride *Food World *The Bluebird of Happiness *Mother's Heart, Child's Heart *Fly, Stiff-Shouldered One! *The Three Girls Gang, Operation: Animal *Choose Your Fish *Truth of the Tenth Year *Picking Hangya *Swimsuit Rhapsody *The Zen Club Volume 28 *When You Wish Upon A Star *A Promised Kiss *The Sibling Battle of Love - Part 1 *The Sibling Battle of Love - Part 2 *Raging Pool *Slippery Soap *The Summer of Hamachaya *The Toll of the Wind Chime *The Home Visit Blues *The Sprite's Parasol *The Girl in the Photograph Volume 29 *The Electric Jungle - Part 1 *The Electric Jungle - Part 2 *The Electric Jungle - Part 3 *The Electric Jungle - Part 4 *Magical Hat *Passion of the Red Shoes *The Star Prima's Balance *The Cosmo Box Hidden in the Past *The Electric Household Guard - Part 1 *The Electric Household Guard - Part 2 *The Case of the Punched Principal Volume 30 *The Runaway Turkey *I Know Your Secret *A Tale of Grownup Love - Part 1 *A Tale of Grownup Love - Part 2 *Scary Manju *Raging Dogfight *The Igloo Legend *Date With a Spirit *Ultra-Colorful Pairlook *Invitation to Another World *Darling's True Feelings Volume 31 *Falling Headfirst in Love - Part 1 *Falling Headfirst in Love - Part 2 *Sakura-mochi Over Flowers *The Mole's Bride *The Cursed Egg *Lost Memories *Open the Door *The End of Love and Sadness *Tomorrow Running Wild *The Dream Door *Once Again - Tomorrow Volume 32 *Mastering the Path to Poverty *Memory Timebomb *The Octopus Summoning Flute *Fly, Carrier Pigeon of Love *Fortress of Fastidiousness - Part 1 *Fortress of Fastidiousness - Part 2 *Fortress of Fastidiousness - Part 3 *Nagisa's Fiance - Part 1 *Nagisa's Fiance - Part 2 *Morning Glory, the Counterattack of Rage *Rage, Sherbert Volume 33 *The Horse and the Young Lady *Love and Valor of the Flower Petal - Part 1 *Love and Valor of the Flower Petal - Part 2 *Love and Valor of the Flower Petal - Part 3 *An Offensive Defensive Night - Part 1 *An Offensive Defensive Night - Part 2 *Terror of the Girly-Eyes Measels *Goat and Cheese *I Howl at the Moon *Catch the Heart *The Search for the Secret Hot Spring Volume 34 *356. Boy Meets Girl; Act.1 Pitch Black *357. Boy Meets Girl; Act.2 The Bride Won't Come? *358. Boy Meets Girl; Act.3 The Morning of Separation *359. Boy Meets Girl; Act.4 Ignition of the Heart *360. Boy Meets Girl; Act.5 Reunion in the Labyrinth *361. Boy Meets Girl; Act.6 Are You Really Getting Married? *362. Boy Meets Girl; Act.7 The Wrenched Heart *363. Boy Meets Girl; Act.8 Worries *364. Boy Meets Girl; Act.9 Nothing Can Stop It *365. Boy Meets Girl; Act.10 "I Want You" Is Asking Too Much *366. Boy Meets Girl; Act.11 Fin Wideban Volume 4 *Hunting Oni with a Bean Shooter *Miss Snow Queen *The St. Valentine's Day Massacre *The Ant Trap of Love *Peachy Poems *For the Love of Muffs *"Meow" Means "Fear" *Ghostly Gliders in the Sky! *Urusei Yatsura - The Heian Version - Scroll One *Urusei Yatsura - The Heian Version - Scroll Two *Urusei Yatsura - The Heian Version - Scroll Three *Love and Violence *Oh, Library *The Terror of Children's Day *Children, Embrace Your Ambitions!! *Ms. Swallow and Ms. Penguin *Down the Right Path *The Queen and the Rugby King *The Revenge of the Protozoans *Home is Where You Find it *Deranged Marriage - Act One *Deranged Marriage - Act Two *Deranged Marriage - Act Three *Deranged Marriage - Act Four *Waste Disposal Volume 5 *Rain, Rain, Go Away! *Come Again Some After Day *It's Raining, It's Pouring *Welcome to Hotel Ghost *Unfinished Business *The Horror of Party Beach *Fun with Hurricanes *Operation Date Watch *Cure for the Uncommon Cold *Down for the Count *Blood from a Stone *Side Effects *Not a Prayer *Here Comes the Sun *Food Fight *All of Me *The Good Old Days *Young Man Without a Horn *Study Hell *Two-Story Ghost Story *Pickled! *It's a New Year's Party! *New Year's Party at the Mendo Mansion *The Tale of a Wandering Snowman Volume 6 *Stay Out of Our Tea Shop!!! *Locker Inspection *That Old Class of Mine *Valentine's Deception *The Longest Class *The Mendo Family - Part One *The Mendo Family - Part Two *Hello, Sailor-Suits! *Super Musashi *Musashi in Training!! *Bad Boy Musashi, You're No Man!! *Terror of the Willow Ghost! *Ten's Nemesis *Ten's Gift *Jurassic Picnic *Toothache Wars!! *Money Laundering *Marital Bliss *The Grateful Raccoon *Kurama Again! *Seal it with a Kiss! *Goodbye Rules!! *The Mendo Family Martial-Arts Ball *Bottled Lure *Devour the Suspense Volume 7 *The Campus Baseball War! *The Strict Camping Trip! *Adventures in Shangri-La! *A Little Bit of Sakura *I Want a Date by the Fickle Sea *Cleaning Up the Ocean *Battle Family!! *Hello, Sailor-Suit (Fetish)! *Give Me Gym Shorts! *Ran, the Model of Femininity - Part One *Ran, the Model of Femininity - Part Two *The Weary Way of Womanhood *Proof of a Woman *Drawing is a Sport! *My Groom is a Girl! *The Lady Ataru!! *Sex-Change Chaos *Autumn of... Matsutake! *The Demon Bottle *My Mom the Firefighter - Part One *My Mom the Firefighter - Part Two *My Darling's Peril *Clamorous Party on a Christmas Tree *Family Treasure Lies in Wait!! *Ryunosuke Family-Get-Together Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Volume 15 *Morning Glory, The Counterattack Of Rage *Raging Sherbert *The Horse And The Young Lady *Love And Valor Of The Flower Petal ~Part One~ *Love And Valor Of The Flower Petal ~Part Two~ *Love And Valor Of The Flower Petal ~Part Three~ *An Offensive(And Defensive) Night ~Part One~ *An Offensive(And Defensive) Night ~Part Two~ *Terror Of The Girly-Eyes Measels *Goat And Cheese *I Howl At The Moon *Catch The Heart *Search For The Secret Hotspring *356. Boy Meets Girl; Act.1 Pitch Black *357. Boy Meets Girl; Act.2 The Bride Won't Come? *358. Boy Meets Girl; Act.3 The Morning of Separation *359. Boy Meets Girl; Act.4 Ignition of the Heart *360. Boy Meets Girl; Act.5 Reunion in the Labyrinth *361. Boy Meets Girl; Act.6 Are You Really Getting Married? *362. Boy Meets Girl; Act.7 The Wrenched Heart *363. Boy Meets Girl; Act.8 Worries *364. Boy Meets Girl; Act.9 Nothing Can Stop It *365. Boy Meets Girl; Act.10 "I Want You" Is Asking Too Much *366. Boy Meets Girl; Act.11 Fin